Eighth Year
by Mpineapple
Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy? Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)
1. Not Your Typical Day (Hermione POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: Hogwarts includes an eighth year, for the sake of this story. And I kind of want to keep Fred alive. And please review (I'll PM you to reply, if I have time...)**

**Chapter 1: Not Your Typical Day (Hermione POV)**

I was at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys (they were kind to invite me over). Mrs. Weasley had told us to scrub the walls and clean up the house. I sighed; I would be doing at least half the work. Harry and Ron were _way_ too lazy. So I told Ron to do the living room, Harry to do the boys' bedrooms, Ginny (who wasn't _as_ lazy, but still) to do our shared bedroom and the kitchen, and I would do the bathrooms and the attic (where the ghoul was).

I thought since we were all of age, this should go fast. I was _very very _wrong, apparently. And of course, I finished first (no surprise there), so I went to check on how everybody else. Harry and Ginny were still working. I was particularly happy to see that Harry was actually doing something, but Ron seemed to be nowhere in sight, so I assumed he was finished. Angry at being outperformed, of course I had to search some imperfection in his work. And guess what I found? Four dirty walls surrounding a living room with no Ronald Weasley in it. Mind you, these walls were really dusty.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I screeched.

Ron walked in the doorway. "What, honey?" He said, putting on a face that was probably supposed to be something innocent, but I'm telling you, it was extremely unconvincing.

"Don't you 'honey' me!" I said. "Now go and get your butt off the couch and get to work!" I practically screamed the last three words.

"Don't be so mean Mione…" He grumbled. When would this ex-boyfriend of mine learn to do something? (And if you're asking, we broke up over break because we didn't think we were right for each other, and don't get me wrong, we're still friends, and neither of us were sad, we're just _that_ committed to our relationship.)

I went to sit down at the kitchen table, and another very important thought entered my mind. What about a hint? Its abbreviation is N.E.W.T.s. Figured it out? Right after the

war was over, I decided owl the Ministry to give me copies of the NEWT tests so that Harry, Ron and I actually got NEWT scores.

I looked out the window, thinking about how I did. I think I messed up on question 46 on the History of Magic test! I panicked. What if I really did mess up? While gazing out the window, I saw three owls flying towards the Burrow. Oh no, oh no, oh no! What am I going to do if I get a bad score!?

"Harry! Ron!" I screamed, totally freaking out at the sight of our NEWTs flying right towards us. They arrived in the kitchen, totally unaware of what was going on.

The three owls dropped letters on the table in front of us. "NEWTs…" I whispered.

"Oh no, oh no, I probably failed every subject!" I wailed fretfully.

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll get ten 'O's, no problem. You could even get the Head girl position!" Ron comforted me. I sighed; it was hard to stay angry him even though he was lazy. He also happened to be very sweet. And I'd totally forgotten about the Hogwarts Heads.

"I won't." I said sadly. "I wasn't even at school last year!"

"Besides, Hermione, it won't be the end of the world if you don't."

"Yes, it will!" I wailed at Harry. "You don't understand!" And that was true; he definitely didn't understand how important this was to me.

"What about we open our letters on three?" Ron suggested suddenly.

"One…Two…Three!" we chorused and ripped open our letters. I carefully took out the parchment that was folded up inside, unfolded it and took a peek. I let out a great whoop of joy. Ten straight "O"s!

Apparently, the other members of the Weasley family had mistaken that for a scream of help somehow. They all came rushing to help immediately. I told them it was nothing, just our NEWT scores.

Ginny immediately reacted to that. "How'd you do Hermione?" she asked. Then she added, "There's probably no point in asking since everyone knows you got all ten 'Outstanding's."

"Oh come on, Ginny, I'm not that smart, and these are _NEWTs_." I said. "But that's true; I did get ten 'O's."

"I'm so happy for you, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, "But of course, Harry and our little Ronniekins also did well, didn't they?

Fred and George snickered and said,"Of course our little _Ronniekins_ did well, didn't he?"

"Don't tease him!" Mrs. Weasley scolded them.

Then, I saw something inside the envelope. Something shiny. It was a badge, a Head Girl's badge!

I was speechless when I took it out. How could they have given me the Head Girl position when I wasn't even at school last year? I also wondered who the Head Boy was.

Then I screamed in delight after I processed the situation, "I'm the Head Girl!"

Harry and the Weasleys all congratulated me. "We're proud of you, Hermione!" "Congrats!" "We knew you could do it!"

"Did you get Head Boy?" I asked Ron after calming down.

"Nope, I just hope it's not that blond ferret. You're going to have to share rooms with whoever the Head Boy is."

"Don't call him that!" I said defensively while smacking him on the head.

"Are you defending him?" He demanded angrily. I was pretty sure typical ex-boyfriends do not usually get this angry, oh well, this is _Ronniekins_ we're talking about.

"No, I just meant not to call people names, not specifically Malfoy. And you aren't a prefect for nothing, are you?" I replied hastily.

"Oh, ok." Ron said, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

We were travelling by floo to Diagon Alley to get our supplies for the year. We also planned to visit Fred and George at their shop. We decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to get our new books which included "Defensive Spells Against the Dark Arts" by Boris Diggle. I wondered who would be our defense professor this year.

After that we really needed to get Harry a new wand, because his wasn't working very well for him. I'd flooed to ask Ollivander why, and he reckons it's because Harry no longer has a piece of Voldemort's soul, so his wand's twin wouldn't work for Harry.

When Harry came out with his new wand, we thought we would meet up with Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron, so I sent a quick message with my Patronous. We walked to Tom's restaurant and saw Ginny waiting. She immediately rushed over, a gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek.

"Not here, not now, guys…" Ron grumbled. I still wan't sure he was ok with Harry and Ginny dating.

Ginny looked slightly angry, but just said, "Let's go get ourselves a pet…"

"OK" Harry and I said together. We all headed towards Magical Menagerie.

We split up in the store to find what we wanted. Harry needed a new owl, Ron wanted a rat, Ginny wanted a rabbit, and I really wanted an owl, like Harry.

He and I made our way to the owl section of the store. Surprisingly, there was an owl that looked just like Hedwig.

"I'll take it!" Harry said.

Then I saw an owl that really caught my eye. It was a creamy white color, with a diamond-shaped spot on its head and the middle of each wing was brown.

"THIS IS LIKE THE PERFECT OWL!" I almost screamed.

We met with Ron and Ginny and went to pay for our pets.

Ginny freaked out. "Oh. My. Gosh. "THAT IS LIKE THE PERFECT OWL!"

"Déjà vu…."

We walked out of the store, Harry and I holding the cages with our owls in them, Ginny cuddling her new rabbit, and Ron trying to keep his rat in his pocket.

"What are you going to name your pets?" I asked. "I Think Phantom would be a good name for my owl.

"I think Lina would be a good name for my rabbit."

"I think I'll stay with 'Scabbers' for now."

"My owl's name shall be Poseidon!" Harry said dramatically and we all laughed.

"I think we should get some robes fitted. I've grown a lot. What about you guys?" I said. They all agreed, so we headed to Madam Malkin's to get some robes and dress robes (It said so, on our Hogwarts letters.

Unfortunately, _someone_ was already at the robe shop. This _someone_ was someone we didn't particularly want to see. He happended also to be the Head Boy. I ended up freaking out so much I forgot about Pygmy Puffs.

And it turns out, the this certain _someone_ was Draco Malfoy.

I swear there's something wrong with my luck.

"So. Granger, Potty and Weasel." He said breezily. "I guess we'll be in an 'eighth year' dorm together then."

Ron's face was already red with rage, and I was confused. Not one insult in the sentence towards me. This. Was. Not. Right.

"Am I hallucinating? Because the last time I checked, I was _the Mudblood_." I jibed.

He looked slightly hurt. "Come on, Granger. We should at least be civil. We _are_ sharing dorms, and you might even be sharing a separate dorm with the Head Boy, since you are the Head Girl, no doubt, and that Head Boy happens to be me!" He said angrily.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I rather die than share a dorm with you. And I'm not exactly used to you calling truces randomly." I said.

"Please, Granger. Just stop." He almost pleaded. This was most definitely not a typical day.

"Well, Malfoy," I said, "If you're the one calling the truce, seeing as you never do, I'm obliged to accept."

I held out my hand to shake.

**Chapter one done! Finally! Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviews. I will try my best to answer questions through Private Messaging. And (drumroll) the next chapter should be up in the next day or two as I've already typed up like half of it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. At Malfoy Manor (Draco POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: Another chapter here! This is like my second chapter in a month (how very amazing; that was sarcasm), not to mention on my first fic, I'm just that committed. Sooooooooooooooo, enjoy (and review)!**

**Chapter 2: At Malfoy Manor (Draco POV)**

My alarm spell beeped. I didn't feel like getting up, so I lay in bed daydreaming. About Hermione. How she beat me in every class, how jealous I was when that Krum asked her to the Yule Ball, and how I had no chance to show her how I felt about her. My father and the Dark Lord, who was now dead (I snickered at this), would both kill me.

But this year, my father was in Azkaban, safely rotting. The Dark Lord was dead, and I didn't have to worry about mother anyway, she never had the same beliefs as father anyway.

But I still wasn't sure that Potty and Weasel wouldn't kill me.

"Draco, get up already, it's ten and we have to get you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies for this year!" Mother shouted.

I groaned and got up. I wanted to go to Diagon Alley, so badly (I might see Hermi –

Granger there) and the new school year was starting on September 1st in a few days (today was the 27th).

"Coming, Mother. Did you tell Reece to make me bacon and eggs?" I shouted back. Reece was my personal house elf, and I loved her very much. I sort of believed in Hermi – Granger's Spew thing, though I think her acronym could've been better, and I would never tell anyone else about _that_, obviously. And I never punished Reece.

"Yes, I did, Draco, though Reece was already in the middle of making it! Reece knows you like bacon and eggs best." Mother said.

I changed into robes and headed out of the West Wing and into the dining room. I smelled bacon and eggs. It was marvelous.

"Mmm." I said, inhaling deeply. I sat down and grabbed the fork, and devoured everything on the plate.

"I see you're rather hungry today." Mother teased.

"Whatever, Mother, it should be time we head to Diagon Alley to buy supplies." I said.

"Manners, young man…" She said and headed towards the fireplace. She grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire and it glowed a bright green. (I was kind of glad the person who invented Floo was prejudiced and made it green, a Slytherin color.)

"Diagon Alley!" I heard Mother shout. That jolted me out of my thoughts. I followed her example and arrived at an extremely crowded Diagon Alley. I most definitely knew we should have come a few days earlier. (Not especially…)

Mother told me she would get my potions ingredients and a new telescope. So I walked (Yes, Malfoys do walk, although I do not know who made up the preposterous idea.) to Flourish and Blotts to get the books for the year. We must've had a new DADA professor, because apparently he/she assigned "Defensive Spells Against the Dark Arts" by Boris Diggle.

I scoffed. Like us Slytherins needed it. Well, no one did, really, because thanks to Potty, the Dark Lord was dead.

Anyway looking around for books was a pain; maybe I should've brought Reece along. I checked all the books off of the supply list. The only one left was robes, and I was pretty sure I didn't fit in the ones from two years ago.

Suddenly, I felt something scratch my head. An owl. To inform me of my NEWT results, and whether or not I had achieved Head Boy. (Which obviously I must've, because who else could it be? Weasel?)

So I opened it up (what else would I do with it?) and found I had achieved second in our year, with 6 Outstandings, 2 Exceeds Expectations, and 2 Acceptables. And obviously, Hermi—Granger, I meant, had done the best. (Darn her brain!) I decided I would tell Mother of this later.

There was nothing to do but to head to Madam Malkin's for robes. Somehow I thought I would meet Granger there.

Without thinking, I had let Madam Malkin fit my robes. And guess who walked in while I was in the middle of my fitting? Hermi—Granger flanked by Potty and Weasel.

How very unlucky, I thought. No alone time with her. At least I should try to be nice to her, maybe.

"So. Granger, Potty, and Weasel." I said, trying to sound casual, and I think it worked, by the look on their faces. Granger looked confused. ""I guess we'll be in an 'eighth year' dorm together then."

What could I say, really? It's not as if they were my best buddies. Weasel looked _slightly_, mind you, just _slightly_ angry.

"Am I hallucinating? Because the last time I checked, I was _the Mudblood_." Granger said icily.

I felt hurt. I couldn't be _that_ bad, could I?

"Come on, Granger. We should at least be civil. We _are_ sharing dorms, and you might even be sharing a separate dorm with the Head Boy, since you are the Head Girl, no doubt, and that Head Boy happens to be me!" I retorted angrily. I am such a hypocrite. I just said to be civil, and lo and behold, I was already shouting.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I rather die than share a dorm with you. And I'm not exactly used to you calling truces randomly." She said. She thought I complimented her? And I called a truce? How come I didn't know? And that was so nice. Why doesn't she go and die, then?

"Please, Granger. Just stop." I nearly begged. I decided to play it nice.

"Well, Malfoy," She said, "If you're the one calling the truce, seeing as you never do, I'm obliged to accept."

I never call truces? I didn't realize.

She held out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it.

**That took an hour to complete and I am so so so sorry I didn't update. My only excuses are that it was midterm so I had tests, and I had to study. I repeat, I am so sorry! I'll try to update faster!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Mpineapple**


	3. The Hogwarts Express (Hermione POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: This is the third chapter and I'm proud that I'm not procrastinating like I usually do. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express (Hermione POV)**

Yeah, yeah. So while he was telling his little confession of love (which I didn't know at the time), I was totally deprived of attention, which obviously, I am not used to.

Today was September 1st, and sent us to Kings Cross in a Ministry car. We were only one minute early. It was pretty much Ron's fault, because he woke up late and insisted on a very big breakfast. I mean, what's the point? There was the trolley on the train so he could get plenty of sweets, not to mention there was a feast tonight at Hogwarts. A brief summary of what I just said is that Ron wanted to stuff his mouth with bacon.

Anyway, we had to hurry onto the train. Harry, Ron, and I went into the first empty compartment we saw and sat down. Then it just so happens that I have to go conduct the prefect meeting on the train because I was the Head Girl. And too bad for me, because I would have to spend some "quality" time with Malfoy.

I bid goodbye to Harry and Ron, who said he would come in a bit, then walked to the last compartment, which was reserved for prefects. Malfoy and a few others, including Lisa Turpin, Ginny, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini, Luna, and Colin Creevey were already there. I frowned. Shouldn't Ron be here by now? Most of the prefects were already here, so I just decided to start the meeting.

I clapped my hands together. "Ok, everyone. Let's start this meeting and get it over with." I said, looking over the papers Professor Mcgonagall had left for Malfoy and I to discuss with them.

"Professor Mcgonagall wishes us to organize and think of a theme for a Halloween dance." I said loudly to get everyone's attention. All their heads turned towards me. I smirked. Talking loudly _always_ works. Or maybe it was the "dance" part.

"A dance!?" Ginny screamed. I guess I wouldn't be doing any work for this. The other girls would have it covered.

"Yes, a dance, Weasley. No big deal." Malfoy sneered. I wanted to slap him, but unfortunately I had to be a role model for the other prefects and it's very unlady-like to slap people. And I thought _he _was the one that called a truce. So I just gritted my teeth and continued.

"Does anyone have any ideas for the theme or a haunted house?" I asked.

All of the girls except me and Parkinson in the compartment immediately raised their hands.

"Lisa, what's your idea?"

"We could have the Great Hall look like that muggle painting, 'Starry Night'" She said excitedly. I quickly jotted that down on a piece of old parchment.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"We should have the ghosts participate in the haunted house and maybe we should have the Great Hall bewitched to look like the leaves are falling on us but it actually doesn't affect us."

"That's a good idea!" I exclaimed and quickly wrote that down with my eagle-feather quill.

"Luna, do you have an idea for music?"

"Yeah! We should get the Weird Sisters to play for us." She said. I wrote that down too.

Even some of the boys had input.

"Can we have some butterbeer and firewhisky?" "I want to include tons of food!" "Can someone tell the Weird Sisters to play 'Payphone'?" "That's a muggle song, Ernie…"

"Quiet, everybody quiet!" Malfoy and I interrupted at the same time. So he starts doing stuff now, when I've already done most of the work.

"Nice of you to start helping now, ferret." I said scathingly.

"Well, I didn't think you needed my help, know-it-all." He shot back.

"Thanks for the compliment." I retorted lamely.

"Such a nice comeback." Malfoy snickered.

"T-R-U-C-E. What does that spell, ferret? I'll remind you that you're the one who proposed it…" I said. He turned slightly red and looked speechless, if that was possible for a Malfoy.

"Alright, break it up guys…" Ginny finally said, and I realized Malfoy and I were both standing up and glaring at each other with our arms crossed.

I sat down abruptly and tried to look innocent. Malfoy just sat and looked like someone twisted up his brain cells.

"Ok, now we have to discuss the theme." I said as sickly sweet as possible, just to annoy that stinking ferret.

I let the girls talk together and handed them the notes I took so that they could add to it. It would probably be thirty feet long by the end of this if they had their way, so I shouldn't be worried.

I pulled out a copy of _Twilight_ and quickly got bored because I had read that book at least 20 times. So I just sat there and stared daggers at Malfoy.

He glared back.

"Yes! We're done!" Ginny yelled suddenly. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the parchment. It was 7ft long, longer than any of my longest Potions essays. I was amazed, but then I realized I would be the one to organize all these things.

"No yelling Weasley. You're a prefect." Malfoy said. I had to restrain Ginny from hexing him, though why I stopped her, I would never know.

"Smart move, Granger."

"You're supposed to say 'thanks'." I said cheekily.

"You're welcome." He said. I slapped him across his stinking face, and he got a bloody nose. Ginny clapped loudly, and I looked around. Shouldn't Ron be cheering for me?

Apparently I was too wrapped up in the meeting to realize he wasn't here.

I was fuming. So he just couldn't spare that little bit of time? At least he could show up and tell us he didn't feel like attending.

"I have to go find Ron." I said. "He skipped the meeting." As I said this, multiple boys stood up angrily.

"Why couldn't we have skipped, too?" Malfoy demanded.

"a. You're Head Boy, Malfoy, b. I'm going to report to Professor Mcgonagall, c. I'll take off 50 house points, d. He'll have detention with Snape, that's why!" Even Malfoy looked terrified.

I stood up and went to find Ron. I saw some red hair in a compartment so I walked there and saw Ron and Lavender kissing like there was no tomorrow. I have to admit, it hurt. I couldn't blame him for kissing her; I had no right because we had broken up. But he still had gotten over me awfully fast, so naturally, I reacted to it.

I kicked the door open. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" I screeched. "How dare you!? How dare you miss the first prefect meeting of the year for a _snogging session_!? And you lied to me! You said you would come!"

"M-mione…" He stuttered.

"SHUT UP, Ron, SHUT UP!" I bellowed. "50 points from Gryffindor and double detentions with Snape for a month! And I will inform Professor Mcgonagall of this!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS! Oh, and Lavender," I said as sweetly as possible and paused. She flinched. "20 points from Gryffindor. Next time he pushes you up against a wall remember to push him off." She looked confused.

"I didn't! She was the one who forced me to kiss her!" Ron protested.

"Then you could've pushed her off or told her 'no.' And unless my eyes were deceiving me, I think I saw _her_ back to the wall." I smirked. Ron was easy to manipulate into saying things. I knew he would try to deny it. I could be very Slytherin at times.

Then I turned to Lavender. "He's a liar. If he really loved you, he wouldn't have tried to deny it."

I turned and left, but stayed just outside the compartment to hear Ron's explanation to Lavender. I smirked; this would be funny. But I didn't know how very wrong I was.

"Won-won, why don't you just leave the stupid mudblood?" Lavender whined.

"That's a good idea. I don't think I can stand her after all she did to me." Ron said. Me!? Me!? I did nothing wrong! It was him, that's what it was! Then my blood ran cold at his betrayal. _That's it_, I thought. I slid my wand under the door and whispered, "Stupefy" to petrify both of them. Then I opened the compartment door and said the incantation to remove all traces of magic.

"No one will never know I did it." I muttered to myself.

"Except me." I went pale and turned around to see who it was. Malfoy. Could my darned luck get any worse?

I stood up from my squatting position and pointed my wand straight at him. "You say one word about this, Malfoy, and I'll 'obliviate' you."

"Feisty, huh? Okay, I won't say. But I will propose something. I have a plan for revenge against Weasley." He said. I decided to put my wand down to my side, but ready.

"Ok, talk fast."

"Where to start? I stumbled upon Parkinson kissing a Ravenclaw sixth year. How embarrassing to be cheated on when you're the Slytherin Sex God and with a _Ravenclaw_, who was two years younger. And you, Weasley betrayed you, did he not? My plan is that you and I fake date to make them jealous. It will be perfect. Weasley hates me, Parkinson hates you." He explained.

I smirked. "If you wanted to be with me that bad, Malfoy, you could've just said so."

"Tut, tut, Granger. You think I'm that stupid to like _you_? Anyway, do you agree to the plan?"

"Ok, I have terms. If you don't agree to them, I won't work with you. First, we will only appear like a couple in public. Not in private. Second, this is only to make them jealous. Third, if you have any other intentions, I will humiliate you in front of the whole school."

"Alright, agreed. See you in the Great Hall." He walked down the corridor and I stalked back to the compartment where Harry was.

"What happened, Hermione? What took so long?" He asked, concerned.

"Ron, that's what." I replied, crossing my arms.

Harry sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"Oh, let me see." I said sarcastically. "He skipped the prefect meeting to have a snogging session with Lavender, lied to me, and let Lavender call me a mudblood behind my back."

Harry's face turned uncontrollably red. "How dare he? He betrayed you!"

"How would I know? Do you want a direct quote? Here: Won-won, why don't you leave that stupid mudblood? That's a good idea. I don't think I can stand her after all she did to me." I said, mimicking their voices. "What did _I_ ever do? He was the one who provoked me. I only took off 50 points and gave him detention with Snape!" I said, fuming.

"Um, Hermione, do you think you went a little far with the house points?"

"I did not, Harry!" I ranted. "He totally deserved that! Oh, maybe I should've given him triple detention for three months instead."

"Fine." That was all he said.

Soon we arrived at Hogwarts. Malfoy and I lead the first years to the boats because Hagrid had retired and received money for playing a part in the war.

"First years over here! Get in the boats and duck when I tell you to!" I shouted. I didn't think Malfoy would be doing any work, but we still had to act all coupley. I sighed.

I just leaned against him and just like that, we arrived at Hogwarts.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Anyway, just to clarify: one reviewer said they were confused because NEWTS are supposed to be the final test. I tweaked that a bit. I made up a new test called HATE (Hardest Assessment Test Ever). It's kind of funny, because you hate the test because it's hard. Get it? No? Oh well…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (which I hope you did),**

**Mpineapple**


	4. From the Train to Our Dorms (Draco POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say besides the fact that I updated kind of late and that was only because I had to memorize 7 paragraphs of stuff for a Spanish presentation. What a bad excuse.**

**Chapter 4: From the Train to Our Dorms (Draco POV)**

Hermione was leaning up against me and that made me very happy, though I did not dare to show it. I finally had a reason to be with her, if only in public.

Even the first years were noticing. "Look, Kate! The Heads are dating!" "Josh, did you realize they're a couple!" and various other comments. Good, Hermione would think the plan was working.

"The plan is working!" she whispered.

"I know. Soon the word will travel around and Weasel," I paused, hesitating, "Pug-face will come and kill us." She sniggered at the "Pug-face" comment and laughed even harder at the "come and kill us" part.

Then she said, "If we're going to act like we're dating then we have to call each other by our first names, right?"

I grudgingly agreed (or you could say I appeared to do that) because I had to appear reluctant so she wouldn't be suspicious.

Soon we arrived at Hogwarts. We led the first years to the Great Hall and I "made" Hermione get the Sorting Hat. I grabbed the list of names and started reading.

"Abbott, Katherine!" The little girl, who I guessed was Hannah Abbott's sister, ran forward, sat on the stool and put the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. Katherine took it off and ran happily to the Hufflepuff table and hugged Hannah.

"Acksfer, Josh" was the next child. He was sorted into Slytherin, so I clapped for him.

The sorting went on and on. Only a few names caught my attention. "Granger, Melanie" was sorted into Gryffindor, and my own cousin, "Lestrange, Orion" made it into Slytherin. Also, "Weasley, Arianna", who was probably a cousin of the Weasel, was in Gryffindor. No surprise there.

Hermione and I made our way to our house tables. Mcgonagall stood up for her beginning-of-the-year speech.

"Welcome back to old students and welcome to new students. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest, of course, is forbidden. Also, we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher seeing as Professor Snape _very unfortunately_ uh… fell and is currently not fit enough to resume his post, so he will be taking the job of Potions again. Welcome Daedalus Diggle!" she said. I looked around and saw an old guy which I had not noticed before now. I realized he was the brother of the author of our Defense book.

"Now, enjoy your feast!" Mcgonagall said as if bossing us around, which she was. Food appeared on the plates. The whole Slytherin table dug into the food. I grabbed several pieces of turkey and a bowl of pudding. The beginning of the year feasts were always good, though still not as good as our personal chefs at the Manor.

I looked over to Hermione. She was eating vigorously. If I was being nice I would say that she had quite an appetite, but Malfoys aren't nice.

She was eating with Potty and the Weaselette. Apparently she had used just enough magic so that Weasel and Brown would be late to the Great Hall. They had gotten themselves a talking-to from Mcgonagall. I had to admit, Hermione was much better than me at wandwork.

Currently, the Weasel was stuffing his face with macaroni and cheese. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What, or should I say _who_, are you looking at?" Blaise, my best friend, said from beside me, smirking.

"Nothing…" I said hastily, quickly turning back to look at him.

"Don't tell me fancy a Gryffindor." He said. I must've blushed, if that was even possible, because he started laughing like a maniac.

"Let me guess… Is it Granger?" My face felt hot.

"No?" I said.

"Oh gosh. You. Like. Granger." Blaise said, obviously shocked. Fortunately, I could use the Weaselette against him.

"Don't tell me you like the Weaselette." I shot back and smirked. He went a bright red and I snickered _very_ loudly.

"No… I don't… And don't call her that…" He looked like an embarrassed boy right now, which I guess he was.

"Alright, fine." I sighed. "But you won't tell anyone I like _her_."

"Ok." We shook hands like business partners.

Later that evening, Mcgonagall lead us to our Head dorms. Hermione and I shared a common room, but not bathrooms, which she seemed relieved to know. She didn't look happy about this, but at least she grudgingly admitted it would help with our revenge plans.

"This is good." I said. "No one will be suspecting that we are pretending now that we live together."

"But you overlooked one thing. They might not think we're… er… doing anything in private. We'll have to stage something so the, uh, Weasel finds us together in a classroom that is supposedly empty but easy to find."

She was honestly too bright for her own good. "You're right, and sit next to me in class." She looked horrified when I said this.

"You know what, uh, Draco? I think we just had a civilized conversation." She said.

I felt a rush of happiness when she said my name. Then we both grabbed a book off of the shelf in a corner of the room I hadn't bothered to look at. She had picked out the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. I got a very fat book titled _Twilight_. It was by some muggle author. Wasn't this the book Hermione was reading earlier?

I didn't feel like asking because she was already too wrapped up in her book to notice me. So I just sat down and read the darned book. It, apparently, was about some sappy romance stuff (that's what I felt like right now…) that my mother would enjoy reading. I decided I would ask Hermione for a summary of the whole book then send it to my mother so _she _could read it.

"I'm going to sleep." She yawned. "G'night."

"Goodnight, Hermione." I said.

Surprisingly, she didn't reject me calling her by her first name.

**Here's the new chapter! I admit, it's so cheesy, but that's Draco's fault, isn't it? Next chapter will be less, well, bad. Until next time! And review, please.**

**Mpineapple **


	5. Ickle Ronniekins (Hermione POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: I know, I know, this update is so very late, and I am so very sorry. My excuses are that I had to do lots and lots of homework… and go skiing. But please, when you get to the bottom of this page just press/click that button that says "Review" on it. Even if you just want to criticize me.**

**Chapter 5: Ickle Ronniekins (Hermione POV)**

I was walking back to my room when I heard Malfoy say, "Goodnight, Hermione." Really!? How stupid was I to have asked that we be on first name terms? At least I should have added "only in public." And, of course, since _I_ was the one who'd suggested it, I couldn't object to it, could I? I really hope he didn't get any ideas from me not reacting because that would just be wrong. I cursed myself and told myself again and again, "That was so stupid, Hermione!"

I stopped walking because I realized I'd nearly crashed into my mirror. Then I saw that my room was totally gorgeous. It was a truly perfect room (for me at least). A magic bookshelf, which could pick out books for me according to my mood and desires, a queen sized bed with green sheets (so Slytherin, I know, but it looked good), and silver curtains to match the bed. I had to admit I was a little (just a tiny bit, mind you) disappointed that they had to use Slytherin colors, of everything.

"Argh!" A loud yell came from Malfoy's room. I immediately ran over there to see what had happened. I then mentally slapped myself. How could I have been so foolish? That was _Malfoy_. And for some reason, I went anyway.

"Ah!" he yelled. "My room is so Gryffindork-ish!" he screamed after that, even though it is not classified as Malfoy-ish to scream. I smirked at that.

"So what?" I said as I walked into his room. "My room is green and silver. They're trying to promote house unity. You got a problem with that?"

"What do you mean, so what? You're the lucky one, with the lucky colors." He shot back bitterly. _Really, Malfoy? So one second you're so nice and the next you're all sour? Would you please just make up your mind?_ I thought.

"You think I like your house colors?" was what I said instead. I've learned from experience that it's not always a good idea to say what you think, especially when the person that's listening has some serious anger issues.

"You should!" he muttered, trying to look superior, but failing miserably as he wasn't actually superior to me. Do not underestimate me in duels. I guess he realized that.

"Then you should like "Gryffindork" colors! Don't be such a hypocrite," I said, smirking. Betrayal from your closest friend seriously hardens you up like a rock. Nothing can get through your skin after that.

"Whatever." Malfoy said.

"Best comeback ever…" I said, just loud enough so that he could hear it. He scowled and said, "Get out of my room. I need sleep." How lame.

"You didn't want me to get out earlier." Haha. Teach him not to be so hypocritical.

"Whatever. Just get out. We have Potions first thing tomorrow." Well, he's got a point there. Potions is dreadful. Especially with Snape. And this is me, the goody-two-shoes saying this. So really, Snape is just a horrible person.

I felt kind of angry because Malfoy was shooing me, but then again, why would I care what that bastard was thinking? So I flounced back into my room and immediately fell asleep after brushing my teeth.

When I woke up, the sun was already peeking through my curtains. I got up quickly and walked straight down to the Great Hall.

I sat down with Harry and Ginny. We sort of banished Ron. He sat with Lavender (or Dirt-Flirt, my new nickname for her). I told Harry and Ginny that, and they started laughing like it was the funniest joke ever. Fortunately, Dirt-Flirt and Ickle Ronniekins didn't realize we were laughing about _them_.

An owl flew to me and dropped a small note by my bowl of milk and cereal. It said,

_Miss Granger, please come by_

_my office before your first class._

_Professor Mcgonagall_

Oh, this was great. Snape was going to hate me for missing the first class of the year. But at least I'd have a pass from Professor Mcgonagall.

So after breakfast, I hurried to the Headmistress's office. There were two Gargoyles in front of the entrance. I quickly said the password, "Lemon Drops" and entered.

Professor Mcgonagall was waiting for me. "You were probably wondering about what I wanted you here for." She said. I nodded and waited for her to speak.

"It is about the dance. I know that other prefects and yourself have already had many ideas. I would like to remind you that we only can spend so much money on theses dances throughout the year. So I would like you to plan carefully. Just keep that in mind."

"Thank you, Professor, for alerting me. I think I should get to class. Can I also have a pass for being late?" I asked.

She handed me a signed note to give to Snape. I hurried to the dungeons and found the class brewing the Polyjuice Potion. Haha, what a joke. I could do that in my second year.

Snape started sneering at me. "Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us. I am sure that you being a know-it-all does not make up for you being late. Twenty points from Gryffindor." I handed him the note and he immediately went a bit pale. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for being late for a reason…" Everybody laughed at this, even Malfoy. "Now please sit next Mr. Malfoy." I pretended to look happy for revenge's sake and plopped down right next to him.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Just fine, _honey_." He mimicked my tone. Everyone just stared at us. Ron started to turn red. He looked like he was steaming. Harry stayed silent while Ron shouted.

"Hermione! How could you! That is _Malfoy_, do you hear me, _Malfoy_! You've betrayed us! Don't every think I'll talk to you again!" He yelled.

"Woah, Ickle Ronniekins, slow down. I've betrayed you? You're such a hypocrite! Who was the one who snogged Lavender behind my back and didn't come to the prefect meeting? And you say _I've_ betrayed _you_? And who ever said I wanted to talk to you. You let Dirt-Flirt, I mean Lavender, call me a _Mudblood_." He visibly paled at this. Everyone laughed at the "Dirt-Flirt" comment. "Even Malfoy hasn't called me that once this year. If I had to choose, I'd choose him over you. Won't you even think about what you've done to our friendship? Why couldn't you just save your ickle snogging session with your ickle Dirt-Flirt until after the meeting? Oh, Ickle Ronniekins just couldn't wait for his ickle little Dirt-Flirt's ickle mouth, could he? And you say that _I_ betrayed _you_. Oh right, and next time, don't add Harry into the equation. This is between us. It isn't his fault. I haven't betrayed him. Do you see him reacting to me being with Malfoy? No, Ronald Bilius Weasley, the war is _over_. Can't you just put that behind you? I am not your ickle girlfriend; you cannot dictate what I do and who I'm with. _Incendio_," I muttered after my very big paragraph of ranting. "Now Ronniekins is as red as his ickle hair." I smirked.

"Tell Ginny no offense." I said to Harry and he nodded.

I could tell even Snape was on my side, because as soon as I stopped shouting, he said, " Fifty points from Gryffindor for being a total !&#^ *, Mr. Weasel! Fifty points to Miss Granger for standing up for herself and being like a Slytherin with her excellent insults. All of you students should learn from this." Everyone sniggered at Ron and Dirt-Flirt.

"Now everyone continue with your Polyjuice Potion!" Snape thundered. "And Miss Granger, I trust that you know what to do."

I stood up from my seat and grabbed all the ingredients needed from Snape's store cupboard. I heated up my cauldron, and started brewing the potion, and as always, I was the first to finish, even though I came late. I tipped the contents of my cauldron into a very large crystal phial and handed it to Snape.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor for finishing first." Maybe Snape wasn't so bad after all. He was probably just under pressure from being Dumbledore's spy in the previous years. Now he didn't have much to worry about, so he seemed much like a normal person. Soon, most of class was finished, besides Ron, who looked very burnt from my _Incendio_, and Lavender, who was trying to make Ron look less burnt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, did I miss something? Why do you look red and have blisters? You must have burnt yourself with you cauldron. I must remind you to be more careful next time." Snape jeered at him. "Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind, please _accompany_ Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing. He, very obviously, _accidentally_ burnt himself."

I muttered, "_Levicorpus, Wingardium Leviosa._" Ron was pulled up by his ankle and I levitated him, still hanging, to the Hospital Wing, and let him down right before we got there. I shoved him into the Hospital Wing and told Madam Pomfrey that there was a "Potions Accident." That was, well, sort of truthful, and fortunately, Ron was unconscious so he wouldn't be able to say otherwise.

I went back to the Potions classroom and found the whole class clapping, besides Dirt-Flirt, who was in tears.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. That is all. We will continue the second part of the potion next class. Class dismissed."

I walked out of the classroom holding Malfoy's hand (unwillingly, but we had to keep up our act), and everybody smiling at the new "couple." _They _ didn't know we were such good actors.

All in all, my first day back at school wasn't so bad. The plan was working so far, too.

**OK, everyone. Just please review. If you don't tell me what you want to read, I can't write it, right? Reviewing makes my writing better. Just take those extra two minutes to review. And, Ron was totally beat up. And also, please tell me if I made some mistakes and I will fix them.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Mpineapple**


	6. The Dreaded Potions Class (Draco POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: OK, so I finally update early. The only reason for this is February vacation. It's such a relief to not go to school… And DO NOT expect this early updating to happen often. And also, my story is not as long as it seems because of all these words. Just saying.**

**Chapter 6: The Dreaded Potions Class (Draco POV)**

Yeah, yeah. So everybody thinks Hermione and I are dating. How I wish it were true. But no, because she will not, could not, would not, cannot, doesn't know about, and probably is not willing to return these feelings. I mean, of all people, I had to fall for the girl I had absolutely no chance of getting.

Ok, so today is a week from that very extremely funny Potions class where Hermione totally acted like a Slytherin and Weasel got punished and laughed at. Haha, Weaselbee. Anyway, I really did not want to go to Potions this particular day because apparently we were making Amortentia and we would probably have to tell what we smelled in it. What would I do when I actually smelled Hermione? What if she forgot to mention she smelled me? That would blow our, more like her, plan. What would I say? It would be very embarrassing to say "strawberry shampoo."

Hermione met me at the edge of the corridor and we walked hand in hand to the Potions classroom. We sat down and Snape, I mean Professor Snape (or should I say, Godfather) announced we would be making Amortentia and that it was a very strong love potion and that if we were to use it on someone else it was advisable not to be caught. There was really no point in telling everyone that since half of the class couldn't even make it.

"Now get to work and hand your finished potion to me on my desk." Snape ordered. I got up to get the ingredients, including an apple, somehow, and a niffler heart (representing love, duh, and also the fact that people like metal for bracelets. Nifflers, as that big oaf had told us, are attracted to metal).

By the time Hermione and I were halfway through the potion, I could smell a sweet strawberry smell, which I was pretty sure was the smell of her shampoo, but I didn't dare ask. That would be plain awkward, which is not a word Malfoys usually use. Oh well.

When we completed the potion, Hermione was inhaling deeply.

"What do you smell?" She asked me.

"None of your business…" I trailed off, blushing a bit. She laughed at me. Now I wish she laughed all the time. It sounded like music.

"Is it, by any chance, me?" she asks, smirking, for the sake of acting. I must admit, she is a really good actor. Or is she even acting? The thing is, she thinks I'm acting. I don't have a chance.

"NO!" I nearly yelled. "I meant no…" I stammered out.

"Nice acting." Hermione whispered. See, I told you! Then she said loudly, so nearly the whole class could hear, "Well, I smell some type of men's cologne," she blushed. It was cute. Wait a second, what am I thinking!? "I also smell some fresh parchment, grass, and mint. What about you, Draco?" She said sweetly.

"Um… Strawberry shampoo, preferably yours?" I said, pretending to sniff the potion. She faked a giggle, which I don't think she is capable of in real life. See, we are _so_ in love.

"Enough, you two. You will have a chance to share later. This is a warning for talking in class when you are not supposed to. Everybody else, if you are all dunderheads, then by all means, I can give you a detention and you can finish your potion there, BY YOURSELVES." Snape drawled. I'm pretty sure he was favoring Hermione a bit because of me. Normally, he would've taken points off. I am so charming that even Snape likes me. Just kidding. He favors me because I'm his Godson, but who cares, right?

When it was the end of class, only two pairs of students had completed their potions, Hermione and I, and Blaise and Daphne. Everyone else received zeros and had to finish their potions in "detention," or you could say, potion-finishing.

We walked out of class and Hermione whispered, "That worked well. And I most definitely did not smell _you_, the bouncing ferret, in that potion. That blush was fake as well. If you were wondering, my acting so well is because I went to a muggle drama camp over the summer. Oh, and did you actually smell me, because Malfoys don't blush."

"Uh, no." I replied with a bit of hesitation which did not go unnoticed.

"Haha. Your acting is really good, though." She complimented. Wait a minute, _compliment_? She just complimented me! With no sarcasm! None at all! I still appreciated it even though I didn't act much.

"May I escort you to your next class, which I also happen to be in?" I asked in a fake sincere voice. Do you have any idea how hard it is to try to act fake?

"Sure. We have Herbology next, don't we?" She said then muttered something about false cheeriness and formalities. I scowled at that, because pretty much none of this was false. Fortunately, she didn't see me do that.

The greenhouses, somehow, looked fine even though they were in bad shape last year from the Dark Lord and Pothead's fight. It's really fortunate we have magic. It must be horrifying to live as a muggle. You wouldn't be able to do anything!

"Today we will be working with partners. You will pot some mandrakes, for review. Partners are, first, Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley." Sprout announced. Haha, serves that Weasel right to be with that slut. The professor droned on until I caught my name, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." I grinned a real grin, then hoped that Hermione would think I was happy for revenge.

"Hey, Draco."

"Hey." I said back. Maybe I should've included her name in my response?

We got to work quickly, putting on our earmuffs and going through our assigned fifteen mandrakes quickly, leaving us time to talk at the end of class.

"So," She said, "Did you or did you not smell my shampoo in the potion? I have to know." Gee, does she really think I would tell her?

"Of course not." I said. She looks slightly crestfallen. That really gets my hopes up…

"Oh… OK." She said, biting her lip. What have I done!? Why couldn't I just bring up my courage like a Gryffindor? Oh, right, I wasn't one.

That evening, Hermione was hard at work at her Potions essay, which was due the next class. I sighed. I would just have to do that later.

She heard me sigh and turned around in her chair. Why does she have to be so attentive? For God's sake, it was just a _sigh_.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"You still have to tell me if you smelled me in the potion." She told me.

I tried to look like I was exploding. "I didn't, alright? What about that is so hard to believe?" I demanded.

"Well, the fact that you blushed, and that you hesitated. Malfoys don't blush, and they always talk smoothly. That kind of gave you away. No offence, but I might have to take back what I said about you being a good actor. You can't even mask that emotion!"

"I'd like to see you do it." I sneered. I mentally slapped myself. This sounded like agreed that I did smell her, which as of right now, was probably not wise.

"OK, whatever." She still looked unconvinced that I didn't smell her. Well, good for her, because I did smell some strawberry shampoo. No one ever said it was hers though.

Somehow, I knew she would find out eventually, because she always finds out. It's just a Hermione Granger trait, or characteristic, whatever you prefer.

Too bad for me then.

**Grr. So cheesy. It's all your fault, Draco Malfoy! And do you see that button down there? It says "review" on it. Just press it, just one click, then type in a few words. It can't hurt, can it? And I promise the next chapter will be better than this one.**

**Mpineapple**


	7. The Triwizard Tournament (Hermione POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: See, I told you not to always expect early updates and stuff. But anyway, this chapter should be pretty good.**

**Chapter 7: The Triwizard Tournament (Hermione POV)**

I feel stupid. I mean, what was I expecting to get out of him by asking that stupid question? Did I _want_ him to smell me in Amortentia? If so, why? And even if he did, would there be any chance he would tell me that? It would be a huge blow to his ego. Stupid, stupid me.

And Malfoy said that I wasn't capable of masking my emotions. I bloody well could! Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Ron, and that's basically the first sign of insanity, just joking. Anyway, I can mask my emotions perfectly. I am a good actress, even Malfoy admitted _that_. And if I'm a good actress, I should be able to mask my emotions, not that I needed to, unlike dear Ronniekins. He really has anger control, now that I think back on it, to all the years when he practically blew his top off when Malfoy said just about one word. _One word_.

Oh, yeah. Do you know what I smelled in that darned potion? Oh no, I'm not really masking my emotions right now, but whatever. I actually did smell some men's cologne. It was very familiar; I just couldn't place it. And that blush was 99% real. What about that one percent left, you ask? Well, I had to make it look like I was trying not to blush, didn't I? It would be strange if I _wanted_ to blush and make a fool of myself, not that blushing is bad. You get my point.

That night after the Potions class, I'd realized that I had patrol because it was a Monday. I groaned and got up from my chair in front of my desk. It was really comfortable to be reading in a really peaceful place like that. Prefect (or should I say Head) patrols totally ruined the moment.

I went to Malfoy's room to get him to do patrol. He was already in bed, but he wasn't snoring. Oh, what I would've paid to prove to him that he snored. The look on his face would be _priceless_.

"Ferret boy!" I yelled. Then I kicked his bed. "We have patrols!"

He groaned. "What, Mother?" He. Just. Called. Me. His. Mother. He was so going to pay.

"Aguamenti!" He was sprayed with ice cold water. Haha, payback. "You do realize you are at Hogwarts and you just called me your mother?" I shouted.

Malfoy immediately sat up and goes, "I couldn't have. My mother looks way better than you." Burn, it hurts.

"You wet your bed." I smirked. He looked horrified. "My god, Malfoy, how dense can you be? You're even worse than our dear Ronniekins! _I_ just used _Aguamenti_!"

"You did not just compare me to _the_ Weaselbee."

"Oh, yes, I did indeed. Now get up because we have patrols." I said. He got up and followed me out of our dorms.

Even though I took prefect duties seriously, patrols were still really boring and we only caught one student, who was a first year Hufflepuff, out of bed after hours. We then slumped back into bed, but not before I, not resisting the urge, asked, "So, Malfoy. Tell me. What did you smell?"

"None of your business, but if you really have to know, it was strawberry shampoo, no lies." He said.

Great gods. I use strawberry smelling shampoo… but then again it should have been obvious. How did he know that I used strawberry shampoo? But, many other girls used strawberry shampoo, right?

"Are you alright, Granger?" He asks. I am not alright.

"I'm completely fine." Is what I say instead. "How the heck did you know I used strawberry shampoo?"

"I-I don't." He stuttered.

"Ok, whatever." Phew, he doesn't like me, doesn't fancy me. A whole big burden taken off my back. I should feel relieved, right? But I don't. I feel slightly crestfallen. And forget I just said (thought) that.

I clambered onto my bed with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. It was one of my favorite books. I could finally rest now, after one of the most tiring days in my life.

When I woke up, my legs were sore from too much walking. I figured that would happen. Patrols just do that to you. I practically limped to the Great Hall for breakfast after brushing my teeth. Professor Mcgonagall was in the process of standing up.

"Attention, students. I have good news. The Triwizard Tournament is to be held again at Hogwarts. Students fifteen years and above may enter, because many students have shown much bravery and that they are capable of fighting in the war. If you are chosen and you are under fifteen, you will deal with the consequences, of the tasks, _and_ detention. Also be careful; once you enter, you cannot turn back. And if the Goblet of Fire, as I'm sure many students will remember, chooses you, you will have no choice but to participate. Also hope that there is no imposter this time. Quidditch games will still be held. Let us first welcome the students from the Durmstrang Institute!"

A large ship rose out of the Black Lake at her command. It seemed Durmstrang never changed their way of arriving. I saw Viktor (Viktor!) and wondered how he was still at school. He apparently noticed me, and caught my eye, signaling that he would talk to me later. I nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Professor Mcgonagall. I am honored to be able to come to Hogwarts again." He said in his deep voice.

"Welcome, Viktor. I hear you are the Headmaster now? Congratulations." She said. I gasped. He was appointed to be the Headmaster!? I was so happy for him. I was just wondering why he wasn't playing Quidditch.

"Yes. Professor Karkaroff offered the position to me after I graduated. I got hurt in Quidditch over the summer so I am temporarily not fit enough to play for my country."

"Now would your students and yourself mind sitting down at our prepared table for you?" Professor Mcgonagall said. "Now let us welcome the students from the Academy of Beauxbatons!" A very, ahem, tame-looking dragon "dropped" out of the sky, if a dragon being tame was possible. I shuddered, remembering the Hungarian Horntail Harry had to fight in fourth year, and also little Norbert, or should I say, Norberta.

There were a couple of veela girls who walked in, including Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, and her friends. Then Madame Maxime, a giant, appeared. The rest looked human (thankfully). Many of the boys were swooning over them. Dirt-Flirt, I mean, Lavender was trying to turn Weasel's face away from a veela girl. That's exactly the kind of person Ron is. I wonder why I didn't realize that earlier. On the other hand, Draco Malfoy looked completely unaffected. I wonder why. Maybe he was secretly a girl. Just joking, and no offense _at all_, ferret. But he was seriously too elegant for a boy. And I did not just say that Malfoy was _elegant_.

The Beauxbatons people, and veela, headed to the Beauxbatons table. Then Professor Mcgonagall brought out the Goblet of Fire and set it on right in front of her, on the table.

"All students eligible to enter must write their name and school on a piece of paper and put it into the Goblet if they wish to enter. If you are chosen you must participate, but I'm sure your Headmaster or Headmistress has informed you of that." Many of the foreign students nodded agreement. She continued, "You must enter by tomorrow night at dinner. We will be announcing the champions at that time."

That night, I sat near the Goblet to see who entered. Many people, including Malfoy, came. Gabrielle (from Beauxbatons) and Dean Thomas also entered. Then there was Cormac Mclaggen. I wondered why he even came back to school, since he knew _everything_ and he was so very awesome. So conceited. Ron entered, though he would die if was chosen (which he wouldn't be, I would bet all the money I have), especially if I wasn't there to help. I smirked. Then a few fifth years and sixth years whose names I didn't know (unlike Mclaggen, I admit to not knowing some things). I guess Malfoy was the only one who was actually competent and capable of winning. And you ask, why don't I enter? It's because there are too many painful memories. Harry didn't enter for the same reason, but I believe if he did, he had a great chance of being chosen again.

Harry, Ginny, and I discussed about the champions and placed bets on who the Hogwarts champion would be.

"Twenty Galleons on Luna!" Harry yelled. Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry, that's not possible. I bet twenty Galleons it'll be Seamus."

I smirked. "Seamus didn't enter, Ginny."

"Oh, I meant Dean. No difference though." She went red in the face.

It was my turn to place a bet. "_Thirty_ Galleons it'll be Draco."

Harry and Ginny's mouths fell open. "_He_ entered!? And you have so much faith in your new, ahem, boyfriend, Mione."Ginny said. "Oh, and by the way, are you really dating him or are you just doing it to make Ron jealous?" Oh, jeez. She could read me well. I still had to lie though.

"We're actually dating, Ginny. He's nice enough if you get to know him." I lied through my teeth. I sincerely thank my acting skills and drama camp.

"Oh, I suppose." Harry muttered darkly. "But you're the only person who's taken time to know him!"

I put on a puppy face. "Don't be so mean to Draco, Harry. He's just misunderstood. Just be nice for me, okay?"

Harry and Ginny grudgingly agreed. I thanked them twice over, though I didn't really mean it.

"Oh, and how's Ron?" I asked.

Ginny replied first with enthusiasm. "We beat him up. He got a broken rib. Then he got in a fight with Dean and Seamus… and he went to the hospital wing with a nosebleed and a black eye. Madam Pomfrey just yelled at him for getting into a fight. She didn't even ask who. Everyone's angry at Ron."

Harry tried to tell me some of the details, but I declined. "Spare me the details." I had said.

I received a note from Professor Mcgonagall.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would like to inform you that I am calling a_

_prefect meeting tonight at 11 o'clock. _

_All the prefects will be present (you do not need_

_to call them. I shall take care of that._

_It is about the dance you were planning._

_We must change it to the Yule Ball, so_

_just change the theme and the time._

_I am sorry for any inconvenience this_

_may have caused, but the Goblet decided_

_it wanted us to host the Tournament again,_

_so there you have it._

_Professor Mcgonagall._

_P.S. I like Lemon Drops, just like Dumbledore._

Well, we finally got that cleared up. I was wondering how we would have that dance in October if the first task was at that time. But I was so tired I didn't want to go to the meeting.

The meeting went pretty well. As in I didn't have to do much. Most of the girls were happy to be planning the Yule Ball, except for Pug-face, who was busy draping herself over Malfoy. He didn't seem to like it much. I'm surprised she didn't catch on that Malfoy didn't like her at all.

The next day, the champions were announced. "The Hogwarts champion, Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin table erupted into cheers. "Hand it over, thirty Galleons from each of you!" I said happily to Harry and Ginny. They both groaned and took the money out of their bags. "The Durmstrang champion, Joseph Forone!" A tall boy stood up and walked into the room Malfoy had disappeared into. "Now, the Beauxbatons champion, Gabrielle Delacour!" I wasn't surprised.

Afterwards, Malfoy and I hired a first year to stand outside an empty classroom and to tell Ron not to come in because I was in here. We kissed. It was really forced and not enjoyable, but I have to admit, he wasn't a bad kisser. Ron and Viktor compared to this were like pigs. And sure enough, Ron and Lavender turned up. Mr. Weaselbee yelled at me for being a traitor. Look who's talking. At least now, he wouldn't even believe it if Ginny told him that we were fake dating, not that she knew. She had her suspicions, but she didn't have proof. Anyway, part two of the plan had worked perfectly.

**Sigh. I am so tired. I mean this chapter is like two thousand words and spent like an hour typing it up (exaggeration). And I'm sorry if people were really out of character, like one reviewer said. I'm not J.K. Rowling, even if I want to be. But you can help me make my writing better by reviewing, right?**

**Mpineapple**


	8. We Are Over, Draco Malfoy (Draco POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: One reviewer told me that 2,000 words isn't long… I know it isn't, alright? Can't anyone take a joke? Though that **_**was**_** one of the longer chapters. And about this chapter…well, it might not be so thoughtful and stuff. I'm totally having writer's block. I'm sorry. And this update is so late… I'm sorry. Really sorry.**

**Chapter 8: We Are Over, Draco Malfoy (Draco POV)**

I've got three things to say. One, haha, veela girls, you have absolutely no effect on me. I like somebody else. Two, yes, I _am_ the triwizard champion. In your face, Weaselbee. Three, why does she have to keep pestering me about that strawberry shampoo? Not that I don't like talking to her, but it's fairly annoying.

Now that I've pretty much poured all that I'm willing to out, I feel not much better. I mean, I'm used to keeping my feeling to myself and mulling it over _by myself_.

So guess what? Right now, I'm in the champions' room or whatever it's supposed to be called, but I don't really care. Anyway, Mcgonagall just comes in and babbles on about the rules and whatnot and how we _must_ participate. Or "there will be consequences." (That's a direct quote from her.) Now she's talking about the first task, so I should probably listen in case she accidentally gives us some clue about what it is, but I really don't like when people drone on and on, so I think I'll just force one of the other champions to tell me.

Something caught me by surprise. "You will all be fighting something. It will be dangerous, but we assure you, you will not die unless you are extremely stupid." Mcgonagall said. "You will have to retrieve something, similar to what happened four years ago."

So there. Maybe staying awake _was_ a good idea. This should be easy enough. I mean, couldn't I just summon whatever it is I need to "retrieve" with a simple summoning charm? If that didn't work, I could just summon a broom, like Potter. (I guess he was good for something… Though maybe Hermione came up with the idea; I'll never know) My flying skills are second best in this school, just behind stupid Potty. If he could do it in fourth year, I can do it now. I better be able to.

So then I just pretty much zone Mcgonagall's voice out again. About two hours later, or so I thought, we were let out of the room. I stumbled out like an idiot; but who would still be awake after all that rambling? Malfoy's do not stumble. They walk like princes. But who cares anyway. I don't.

Hermione suddenly came up to me and she pulled me into an empty classroom. She told me she already hired a first year to prevent Ron from coming in. Confusion, confusion.

"But we want him to come in, Granger, I mean Hermione." I almost whined. I know, I know, Malfoy's don't whine.

"Mal-Draco," she caught herself, "Do you know what reverse psychology is? If we tell the first year to slip a word about me, there's no doubt that he and Brown will stumble in on us."

"Alright." I muttered. "So basically reverse psychology means that someone will do the exact opposite of what's asked of them, right?"

"Yup. So now we just wait until they come close. They're bound to notice a first year wandering around, especially since he's from Slytherin. Ron won't miss the chance to take off points." She elaborated. I merely nodded.

We waited for what seemed like hours to me, and what seemed like a few minutes to Hermione. I'm pretty sure her feeling was right. The first year, who I'm pretty sure his name was Matthew, alerted us that they were in the next corridor and walking towards this room. Hermione sighed. "I really don't feel like kissing you, Malfoy. Let's just get it over with. And remember, this is just for the plan, no personal needs and whatnot."

That was pretty Slytherin. I tried to scoff at that. "As if, Granger. You think I would want to kiss you. But we still need to put on an act for our dear Weaselbee, and as you put it, Dirt-Flirt." I said.

We could sense that they were getting close. The first year started his act. I was really thankful it was a Slytherin; a kid from another house wouldn't be willing to do this for some money, and they wouldn't be capable of lying like that either.

"Don't go in!" He immediately shouted.

"Why not, you measley first year?" Weasel sneered.

"Hermione… No! No, that's not what I said! Miss Granger is not in there! She's not with Mr. Malfoy!" He pretended to blurt. I admit, this kid could lie.

"Why, thank you for that information." Dirt-Flirt muttered. "The mudblood is in there, Won-Won! You can get back at her for hurting you!"

I snorted. These people were so gullible. Hermione immediately pulled me in for a kiss as the kid yelped, which was our signal. Honestly, I don't understand why no boys are after her. She's a good kisser. I wouldn't admit that in public, especially if Weasel was around; that wouldn't be particularly wise.

Weasel then stumbled in, wide-eyed. "Hermione! You traitor! You're kissing the ferret, that bastard! Are you under a curse!?"

We broke apart. Hermione and I pretended to look dazed and dreamy. Hermione put her hands on her hips. She looked hot when she was angry. Forget I said that. "Well, Ronald Weasley, you tell me! What did it look like? No, I'm not under a curse; I am willingly, of course, kissing my _boyfriend_." I snickered. She continued, "And who are you to question my motives? _You're_ the traitor, Weasel." She sneered.

I laughed. "See, no curse. Go away. Hermione prefers it that way."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Weasel and Dirt-Flirt ran out of the room, to tell Potty, no doubt. I knew that he already knew what had happened, so obviously, he wouldn't blame Hermione. Simple logic.

Hermione sighed. "See you in class tomorrow." Right… Arithmancy and Defense.

"Wait a sec… do you have any leads on the first task?"

"Why would you care?" I sneered. "But I already know exactly what I'm going to do. I do not need your concern."

"Well, fine. Seeing that you're such a genius, I won't help you. Good luck, I'll be rooting for Gabrielle instead." She said coldly.

I immediately regretted my words. "Sorry," I muttered. She froze, but turned her back on me and left the room all the same.

The next day, Hermione walked into the Great Hall at breakfast with a very pretty dress. She held a microphone.

"Attention, Weasel, no offense, Ginny, Dirt-Flirt, I mean Lavender, and Draco Malfoy. I have an announcement. Firstly, we are over Draco Malfoy," She said in a singsong voice. "But then again, we were never together, were we? It was all fake, Ronniekins, and you fell for it. And if Dirt-Flirt or yourself calls me mudblood, among other ,ahem, events, one more time, _mark my words, you will both pay._" She yelled. Then she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Thank you for listening, everyone."

Weasel and Dirt-Flirt both were nearly purple, and the majority of people were laughing. If I had to choose my favorite day, this one (and possibly yesterday) would come right after the day Potty, or Potter, he did support Hermione through the years, killed the Dark Lord. Oh, and when my father was sent to Azkaban. Yes, I do hate him that much, if you were asking.

What dampened my happy day was when Hermione said, "We are over, Draco Malfoy." That really hurt, even though I knew it was bound to happen sometime; it was just a plan, to her, for revenge. To me, it was a chance for redemption; hope that she would accept me. And she sort of did, I guess. My chance was over now.

But I could still ask her to the Yule Ball, right? She obviously wouldn't be going with Weasel or Potter, and not those two, whatever they were called, Thomas and Finnigan, I think. Longbottom was out of the question, and Krum wasn't a student anymore; he couldn't attend the ball. That left… wait, there weren't really any more boys that she was around a lot that were still at school. I had a fair chance. Blaise did too… the Weaselette was free, as she felt Potter had "neglected her" when the Golden (not anymore) Trio had gone on their little quest. Apparently, she thought she could come along and help. But Potter did the "right" thing, to keep her safe, and look where that got him. I had better go tell Blaise that right now. He would probably cry over her again, like in fourth year, because Longbottom asked first, if he didn't get her this time. He would cry with joy if I told him she was single. Either way, crying. So who cares? Just joking, Blaise.

I still needed to think about my date, or who I wanted my date to be. I knew it should be Hermione. But how to get to her? Then I remembered that we sat together in nearly every class we had together, and she didn't mind much. That was certainly a lead. And she didn't freak out when we kissed, and even though we, or she, was acting, that made me feel better.

I decided I would think about that later. I still had the first task to worry about.

**Sigh. I realized I "sighed" at the end of the last chapter, too, but whatever. I don't care, like Draco. And a lot of people are saying Hermione is out of character. Well, she's fueled by anger, right?**

**Mpineapple**


	9. The First Task (Hermione POV)

**Eighth Year**

**Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts to complete their eighth year. The Triwizard Cup is held again there. What happens when Hermione shows up at the yule ball with a certain Draco Malfoy?**

**Pairing: DM/HG, GW/BZ, RW/LB, HP/LL (and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list here...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I didn't have to put this here? But sadly, I can't do that, and I don't happen to own Harry Potter and all the other characters.**

**A/N: I know exactly what you're thinking. This author is so annoying! She/he never updates! I'm sorry. And I do know that I say that like every time.**

**Chapter 9: The First Task (Hermione POV)**

"Please sit down, Miss Granger." Snape sneered. I froze and put the microphone down. "We all, of course, enjoyed your little outburst from your know-it-all mouth. Shut yourselves up, everybody else. Detention, Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor for being purple."

Too bad for dear Ronniekins. He got detention. I sat down quickly and ate some cereal.

And Malfoy. He just couldn't make up his mind. One second he's like some nice boyfriend (I did not just think that) and then he turns all hostile and acts like some emotionless robot. It's like he's hopping over the border between Canada and the United States, not able to decide which country he feels like being in. Oh, but of course. He's so rich that he can do anything he wants.

So maybe I do care a little about him. I care enough that I react to his coldness. But you know what? I'm going to learn to not care. And how the heck did he know that I have strawberry shampoo? He better not've snuck up on me in the shower. Because if he did, I would be obliged to be slightly more violent than usual. But then again, he might've just seen the bottle. But what do I care about that.

Then there's the Triwizard Tournament. I really don't know who I want to win. Gabrielle, well, she's a friend, and no doubt Fleur will be rooting for her. Malfoy. If he wins, that does bring glory to our school. And that probably ensures that he won't die if he wins. And I'm not even going to consider that kid, I mean teenager, I mean student, from Durmstrang.

Ginny's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "So you _were_ acting." She said smugly.

"Fine." I muttered. "You can read me very well. You accomplished a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully. Jeez. How could this girl be so happy? Oh, I forgot. She's not in my situation. I also really need to catch up on homework, because the Potions essay is due in three weeks.

Also, the first task happens to be in two days. I hope nobody dies, including Malfoy.

Back to the real world, not my brain. I found myself being led to an empty classroom by Ginny and Harry.

"What are you doing, guys?" I asked nervously.

"We need to talk." Harry said. That's not good. When people say that they need to talk, bad things always happen.

"Ok." Ginny started. "Why did you choose Malfoy to help you with revenge?"

I sighed. "Because he offered to help me."

"Then why did you accept his help?"

I thought about this and fibbed. I honestly do not know why I went along with this plan. "Because he was the one Ron hated the most."

"He hates Zabini equally as much." Harry pointed out.

"_Blaise_ didn't offer his help." I said.

"Fine." Ginny muttered. "Those answers are ok for now. When we find out more, you're going to explain."

I smirked a bit because I thought of a way to counter this whole interrogation. "Ginny. Why did you break up with Harry?" I asked innocently.

She immediately flared up at me and left the room.

Harry sighed. "She has a bit of a temper. Maybe she's better for someone else."

He really wasn't trying hard enough. If he did, he would be able to get her back with a bit of explaining.

I got up and left too.

It was the morning of the first task. I woke up and realized that because Malfoy was in the common room with his hands on his head, muttering to himself. He looked kind of handsome (I didn't just think that) and extremely worried.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"What." He said.

"Answer my question. Why are you nice all of a sudden and then two seconds later you're acting like some ice prince? And are you fine? You do realize today is the day of the first task."

He hestitated. "Because I can't decide."

I pondered over this. Can't decide what? Oh, I know. He's wondering whether or not he should be nice to a mudblood.

"Can't decide what?" I mutter. "Of course you shouldn't be nice to a mudblood like me."

"Don't call yourself that." He whispered. "Crap. I didn't just say that."

"Yes you did, Malfoy." I taunted. "Are you being indecisive?"

"Go away." He said.

"Then stop it." I told him.

"Stop what!? I did nothing wrong!"

"Stop having 'mood swings.'"

"Unlike girls, I am not moody, Granger."

"So it's back to Granger now, huh? Well, let me tell you Malfoy, you are the moodiest of girls I have ever seen."

"Shut it, know-it-all."

"That, frankly, is getting very old. Snape uses it every day."

"Shut up."

"Good morning, and see you at the first task." I said sweetly.

Seriously. Couldn't he be just a little less brooding and moody? He acts like when she's mad at Ron.

The crowd cheered. Ludo Bagman started yelling, "Welcome to the 467th, no wait, the 367th Triwizard Tournament!"

So he just couldn't get the numbers right!

"This is the first task. The champions are to fight um," he swallowed,"a manticore, which you can see, is right down there."

I looked down. The sight was not very pleasant.

He continued,"They must retrieve the piece of paper which is on the top of the pile of sticks, which were moved there to make the manticore feel at home. We will also be using a different manticore for each champion. First, please welcome Joseph Forone of the Durmstrang Institute!"

Joseph came out looking a little miffed and nervous. The manticore sniffed the air and turned around to face him. Then went a mouthful of fire. His leg was burned. He limped towards the delicate piece of paper. The manticore stepped towards him and blew fire at him again. Unfortunately, when he tried to dodge the fire, it burnt up the paper instead. He wouldn't have a clue about the next task.

He shot a stunning spell at the manticore, which just ended up enraging it. A lot. Too bad for our dear Durmstrang champion then.

The Forone guy then shot another stunning spell, straight between the eyes, which ended up working. Everyone clapped and he limped towards the champions' tent.

Some very strong-looking people came out and took the manticore away. They led another one onto the field.

Ludo Bagman's voice boomed through the stadium once more. "Let's welcome the second champion, Draco Malfoy of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Malfoy walked out looking very smug. He raised his wand. "_Accio paper_!"

The small piece of paper came zooming towards him. He caught it without a problem and smirked. "Thank you everyone, for watching." He yelled, and walked straight back to the tent. Everyone watching was speechless. The judges wrote down their scores quickly and Bagman invited Gabrielle to the field, and once again, they brought in a new manticore.

Gabrielle looked like she was going to faint. She must've not seen Malfoy's performance, because she looked like she had no idea this was going to happen.

I guess she performed some veela charm thing which made the manticore swoon (definitely not a pretty sight). And charm-talked the manticore into not hurting her. She walked towards the paper. She should have talked for longer, because just when she was about to grab it, the manticore realized that it wasn't supposed to let her get it. Her shoulder was burnt from the manticore's fire and she ran for it.

"Now the judges will announce the added up scores!" Bagman shouted.

Professor Mcgonagall picked up the microphone (the other judges were Viktor, Madame Maxime, Percy, and Kingsley, who was the minister).

"To Mr. Joseph Forone, we award 35 points. Points were taken off because he lost the piece of paper and his leg was burnt."

Everyone cheered. The Durmstrang students cheered for their champion. The others cheered because he got a low score.

"To Mr. Draco Malfoy, we award 48 points for his cleverness and ability to solve problems. Two judges thought his summoning the paper was unfair, so they only gave a 9 out of 10."

The Slytherins yelled out. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students booed him. Hogwarts, in general, cheered. A few people looked unhappy (namely Ron and Dirt-Flirt.)

"To Miss Gabrielle Delacour, we award 43 points. Points were taken off because of her burnt shoulders. Congratulation, champions, for living through the first task." Professor Mcgonagall gave us a smile.

We clapped and cheered for our champions.

Mostly, I cheered for _Draco_.

**There. There's your chapter. Satisfied now? I'm really tired because I just had to take the long composition part of MCAS (those of you in Massachusetts should know what that is, if not, go search it up on Google). Draco can be a genius sometimes. Oh, and a picture of a manticore will be on my profile page.**

**Mpineapple**


End file.
